1. Field
The present invention relates to a measuring spoon or scooper secured or held on a lid of a container a method for the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnetically held measuring spoon or scooper on a lid of a container.
2. the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,900 to Wegner discloses a canister for food with a scooper and a spring is provided and affixed to the inner side of the lid to secure the scooper. U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,844 to Lin relates to a magnetic attractable spoon having a tie ring that has a hole. A spoon is combined to the hole of the tie ring; and at least one magnet installed to the tie ring for attracting metal objects. The tie ring is elastic. The tie ring has at least one embedding groove for embedding the magnet. The magnet is enclosed within the tie ring. A plurality of magnets is annularly arranged along an edge of the tie ring. The tie ring is combined to an annular body of the tie ring and the tie ring has an annular attracting surface. The hole of the tie ring is not a penetrating hole. The tie ring has a plane attracting surface or a cambered attracting surface.